Renegades in a Ring
by TrenchCoatHamilham
Summary: Levi Ackerman has dreamed of creating a spectacle for the people, with sparkling lights and magnificent costumes. But he and his mother work for the rich Jaeger family as tailors living on a few measly pennies. Once his mother dies, Levi has to make a living in the streets of Sina earning money to make his dreams real. But when a handsome brat asks to help him, will Levi refuse?
1. Chapter 1

The smell of wood and sweat flooded Levi's nose as he stood below the seats surrounding the ring. The audience stomped their feet together making the wooden boards above Levi creak, led by the group fo performers in front of them. As they all cheered, Levi struck a pose- perfectly positioned to excite the audience.

Lights flashed, hooves pounded, and the people stomped. A magnificent collection of sight and sound, all right there before his eyes.

One last thump from the audience, and Levi took a breath, running out from under the wooden seats.

The viewers in the bleachers seemed to hold their breath as the performers froze in place. It looked as if they were all paused in a movie, about to get back in motion, twirling, flying, dancing…

Levi stood in the center and ruffled his red velveteen cape, drawing attention to himself. Several pairs of eyes met his as he drew another breath.

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for."

Levi opened his eyes. To his disappointment, there were no lights. There were no performers in sparkling costumes, or herds of people all looking at him.

There was only a dirty, disgusting ceiling.

The raven sat up and looked around. It was still dark outside- Levi couldn't see any light coming in through the cracks on the door.

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't uncommon for him, though, ever since his mother was less capable of doing work.

They didn't choose this life, but it was all they could afford with the job they worked together. All his life, he's lived in this poor excuse for a home- four flimsy walls, a creaky floor, a small table and an old bed that barely fit two people. He took up only a third of it, and the rest of the bed was occupied by his mother.

Every day she seemed to be getting even thinner…

It was routine for Levi to check on her when he woke up to make sure she wasn't dead. He always had to know if he was still with someone- with a living human being. She was the only thing that was keeping him going in this life.

Levi rolled over in the bed, moving up next to his mother. Whenever he did this, the raven took a sharp breath before checking her pulse.

The raven let out a sigh of relief as he felt a faint rhythm. Very faint- but still there.

He stepped out of his stained bed. The old floorboards creaked as he walked over to the other side of the bed where his mother was lying. Positioning his head over hers, he kissed her forehead.

"Don't fucking die here with me. You're going to see another day, mother."

A tear fell down his cheek as the raven grabbed his mother's thin, skeletal hand. He held it gently in fear that her fragile bones would break in his grasp.

Levi stopped himself from bawling there by her side. He slid into the small space next to his mother, lying between her arm and her chest.

Every day could be her last. Right now, the most important thing was to spend all available time with his mother before she passed away. It was the least Levi could do.

This time, Levi couldn't hold back the flood of tears. He whimpered quietly by his mother's side, letting her know that someone still cared about her- unlike the man who had left them to die in the streets. Levi was ashamed to know that this horrible being was his _father_.

The only thing he had was his mother, now. That man wasn't important anymore. Neither was his mother's tear-soaked nightgown.

 _I'll have to go to work tomorrow- with or without my mother._

This was the last thought that went through the raven's despairing mind before he fell into a dark, dreamless slumber.

Levi didn't notice when the human next to him had started to wheeze until they let out their last breath. Not one soul knew about the last words of Kuchel Ackerman.

In the quiet cloak of night, nobody heard the words being uttered in a weak, raspy voice.

" _This was a mista…"_

The rattle of wheels against metal tracks woke Levi with a jolt. The sun was streaming in through cracks in the door, shining directly on his face. It was warm.

Unlike the body curled around him.

Levi's blood ran cold. Tears started to well up in his eyes, but the raven forced himself not to cry again. Slowly, Levi turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of his mother. His heart pounded until he saw her face. Then it skipped a beat.

His mother's face was extremely thin and pale. Her cheekbones stood out razor-sharp against her papery skin. Her eyes were sunken in, and her lips had almost disappeared, revealing a set of yellowed teeth.

Levi couldn't scream.

Realization swept over him as he jumped out of the bed. His legs were shaking, and his vision was swimming, Levi covered his eyes to take it all away- his mother's illness, her rotting corpse, his father's betrayal…

But you can only hide for so long.

 _Dead._

Shaking train cars thundered on the road. They filled the terrifying silence with a loud hum that only added noise to Levi's panicked state. He kept trying to forget this- to forget what cannot be undone.

 _My mother is dead._

A sudden thud from the train passing by his house brought him back to reality. His mother had died, and there was no way to reverse it.

His eyes still wide with fear, the raven remembered his choice from last night.

 _I'll go to work with or without my mother._

Levi slung his mother's small handbag around his shoulder. At the moment, he didn't care if he wasn't in work-appropriate clothing. He didn't care if he looked half-dead, or if he wasn't himself.

The bag contained some money and the supplies his mother used for work. It'd be enough to give him a chance at earning some more money. After all, he was 23, and could look after himself. Levi dug around in the bag a bit more, but there wasn't anything valuable around their house to keep, anyway.

With a heavy sigh, the raven looked back at the corpse on the bed.

"I'll be back, mother. I have to go meet Kenny at the station or I'll miss the train."

He tightened his grip around the bag's straps. He'd be back for sure. Who knows- maybe he'd be a changed man by the time he returned. He could be a better person. Or he could be a gang leader. Or a thief.

Either way, Levi knew he would be changing quickly, for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was on his way to Sina Ground station. The raven walked along the crowded streets, pretending he didn't just see the dead body of his mother. The people around him didn't care if he was sad, anyways. All they knew was that he was on his way to somewhere important. Levi had to get to the station as soon as possible- he had no use for small talk with strangers.

He no longer had the need to look at where he was going- the raven had the path memorized. He'd walked on the same path to and from work for over 10 years. Nothing ever changed; Kenny always stood in the same spot at the station. Levi always rushed to get to his job. His mother always came with him on weekends...and he _always_ walked quietly, glaring at anyone who got in his path, besides Izzy and Farlan, of course. They were Levi's best friends.

And his only friends.

Farlan had been a friend to Levi ever since he could remember. The blond boy was always catching him unaware while walking to the station, and got attached to him once they started walking together. It was a slight nuisance, but at least Levi had someone to talk to for a bit.

Isabel, on the other hand, popped up out of nowhere. She had greeted Levi the same way Farlan had every day, grabbing him by the shoulders and giggling. Of course, the raven had suspected Farlan to be there, but was instead greeted by a smiling, red-haired girl with pigtails.

And she seemed like the most optimistic person in the world.

She accompanied him each day on his walk to the train station, talking to Farlan every once in a while. Soon, they became inseparable. Every day on the walks to and from the station, Levi, Farlan, and Izzy would talk until they reached their destinations. Levi always had two amazing friends who could always keep him company.

Today, though, they had noticed that something was off.

"Levi!"

Izzy's high-pitched squeal didn't make him turn around this time. He didn't want to interact with people today. Levi glared at the redhead.

"Levi, don't be so mean to Isabel. You know she's still young and needs positive attention."

Farlan was also there… Levi knew it would be hard to get rid of them now.

"Isabel is 15, Farlan. I think she's old enough to take care of herself. Even though she has a breakdown every time someone teases her..."

Izzy was already tearing up after Levi's ignorant behavior. She was about to burst into tears, but the raven patted her on the shoulder and apologized before the redhead could make a scene.

"So, why are you walking down the street so sadly, without your mother around? Today is Saturday, right?" The golden-haired boy seemed like he was very interested in hearing his answer.

Levi bowed his head down. "There was an accident with Mother at home. She won't be coming to work with me over the weekend. She can't work this week, but I still need to make money."

"Wow, Levi. So that's why you look like you rolled in dirt. We're really sorry to hear that about your mother...right, Isabel?" Farlan elbowed Isabel, who was staring at a stray cat rummaging in a trash can. Levi also turned to look at the cat. It was jet black, with narrow, slate-gray eyes that demanded respect.

It reminded Levi of himself.

Isabel seemed distracted while responding to Farlan's teasing. '"Oh… yes. We're sorry to hear that. What was "that" again?"

"God, Isabel. Pay attention to something for once! Levi's mother had an accident and she can't go to work with him this weekend."

The raven was feeling a bit guilty about not telling his friends the truth, but he couldn't risk worrying them.

"Oh, Levi! You should take the day off and take care of your mother!"

Levi knew this was coming.

"I can't Izzy. I need to make money to afford food for today. You know none of us are very rich."

"But your mom…" Isabel pouted.

"She'll get the medical attention she needs once I can afford it. Now don't worry so much about me, Izzy."

She looked up at him, frustrated, but slowly shuffled over to Farlan's side. The blond started comforting Levi after Izzy's pleading.

"Levi, if this is going to affect you too much, just come over to our places. We can lend you something if you need it."

"Thanks, Farlan. But I'd like to be left alone for a while to get through this. I also have to get to the little brat's house before his father yells at me for looking like I just crawled out of the sewers."

"Ah, yes. Nobody wants Grisha Jaeger to scold them. I hear he's like the Devil."

Izzy suddenly got excited. "What about the little rich boy you keep talking about, Levi? Is he doing well? Are his emerald-green eyes still the sparkliest things you've ever seen?"

Levi had told Izzy and Farlan all about the young, wealthy brat whose father he worked for. Of course, he described the child in great detail- including his mesmerizing green eyes. Isabel was interested in him, especially since they were about the same age.

"Yes, Izzy. His eyes are beautiful, and he is very happy and healthy. Now let me go to work!" Levi ruffled the girl's hair. "I need to see him now… and you need to go to school, Isabel!"

"Ok, Levi! Stop telling me what to do and visit your beautiful brat!"

The words made Levi blush. The kid was beautiful, indeed, but he was very annoying, earning himself the nickname "shitty brat", but the raven hated to use the name in front of Isabel.

"And take care of yourself, okay, Levi?" Farlan was usually concerned about the raven, knowing his family's struggles. Farlan also had financial problems at home, but had a good job as a paperboy. Their routes collided in the mornings and afternoons, giving them some time to talk. After they met Isabel, Farlan's family adopted the orphaned girl as their own. He and Levi were like brothers to the redhead, and she looked up to them.

Farlan was waving to him along with Izzy, who was now jumping up and down.

"I'll make sure to stay safe and visit Eren. You two really don't have to worry so much about me, though. I'm fine." Levi almost believed the lies he told his friends. He felt himself breaking as he once again realized the truth.

He waved back to them without a smile. Levi couldn't forget reality, but they were great people, and knew how to bring some happiness into his life and add some spice to his carefully planned-out days.

Once again, the raven lowered his head and was on his way to Sina Ground Station.

"Hey, shortie! You're late!"

Kenny's familiar scratchy voice made him look up. Even if Farlan and Isabel had cheered him up, Levi still didn't want to hold a long conversation with someone.

"Kenny, is the train here?"

"No, not yet. Where's Kuchel?"

"She was in an… accident. I decided to go to work anyways. She'll be able to handle it for now."

"What kind of accident was she in?"

Here was the moment he was waiting for.

"She…"

Levi's thoughts didn't form sentences. They all melted and turned into sadness, which poured out of his eyes like a rainstorm. Why was he crying so much? He's been through worse, right?

"Oh god." Kenny walked up to him and put his hand on Levi's shoulder. He wasn't the best at comforting people, but wanted to help the poor soul.

"Was she bleeding a lot when she got hurt?"

Levi shook his head.

"Then is she dead?"

The raven looked Kenny right in the eyes and nodded slowly.

"Fuck. I'm gonna go check on her to see what I can do... I don't want your house smelling like a rotting corpse."

"Thank you," Levi croaked.

"No need to, short stack." Kenny left his side, and began to jog away from the station platform. "Get on the train and head to Lord Jaeger's place. I don't think you can afford a day off work. Don't get lost without me!" His large hat flopped as he ran away.

Levi let his tears dry on his face. He nodded, turning around and heading towards the train, which had now stopped and was ready for boarding. The raven stepped onto the raised floor, finding a seat amidst the crowded car. He plastered a disinterested look on his face, turned towards the window, and fell into his black hole of thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi had recently gotten off of the train, stopping at Shiganshina Station, and walked from there to the Jaeger estate.

The raven started down the cement pathway towards the large, gray mansion that stood before him. It was on a hill, and he could never afford a carriage. At least he got a good workout, though.

The shock of this morning began to fade away as he neared the Jaeger mansion. Soon, he'd get to see Eren, smiling and being the brightest in the room. The brat could always make him forget about everything that went wrong in his life. Just feeling those fiery green eyes on the back of his head was enough to make him shiver. When Eren talked for hours on end about owning his father's property, it was really fucking annoying. But it made Levi happy to see Eren so passionate about something- the only things Eren liked was playing absurd new sports, one of which he named "hockey", talking too much, and learning about how rich his father was. The brat was actually very skilled in rough sports, but didn't enjoy learning the details he needed to play with others in a field. This "hockey" game seemed similar to the many other rough sports, but involved ice and other expensive equipment that the filthy rich Master Jaeger bought for his spoiled son. At least Eren enjoyed himself when he was playing.

Other than showing Levi how to play this dangerous sport, Eren also blabbed on about how one day, he'd get to have his father's theatre, and be able to put on his own plays. Eren always became very excited when he talked about putting on shows. He even showed Levi some of his screenplays, complete with short musical numbers- the boy was incredibly talented in music. He played the piano.

Eren was an amazing pianist, even though he rarely liked to admit it. Levi taught the young man when his mother stepped in to work for him.

Levi stepped up to the beautiful, grand doors. He used the clamp, adorned with an eagle-head, to notify Master Jaeger of his presence.

The weather had been cloudy all morning, but the sky suddenly cleared as Master Jaeger opened the doors. A ray crawled up to Levi's face, warming it a bit. The raven welcomed the sudden outburst of light around him. As Grisha Jaeger opened the doors, the light faded away as suddenly as it appeared.

The head of the household was dressed in a well-pressed brown suit, with a tan dress shirt underneath. His pants were some unrecognizable dark color, and his shoes were unusually bulky and large. Levi decided to greet him semi-formally, looking at his choice of clothing today.

"Good morning, Master Jaeger. I apologize for not bringing Mrs. Ackerman with me today. She is ill and I will work for her from now on."

"Ah, yes. As expected of an Ackerman, taking on his mother's job along with his own. You do know you will get paid no more than you already are, yes?"

"Yes, Master Jaeger. "

Levi had to focus on looking more presentable than he really was. His dirty dress shirt and ragged vest didn't make him look very neat- he didn't feel very good about himself at the moment, either. Losing his mother sure was taking a toll on his confidence; Levi could barely manage to stand up straight.

They walked into the grand, marble-covered entryway, and then made a right towards a long corridor, in which the room he and his mother always worked in was. The corridor had red carpeting with cream-colored walls, and there was a series of doors that led to a variety of different rooms. Levi stepped into his work took for today.

The walls were adorned with templates for the most expensive clothing the Jaeger family owned. There was one medium-sized window that only showed tree leaves, as it was covered by the willow tree right outside it. There was a rack of mannequins used for creating dresses and other clothing. Some of those mannequins were occupied by the large number of unfinished dresses that belonged to Mistress Carla. Levi took in the sight of the clean room, before it was covered in string and fabric were strewn all over the place. Yes, he loved cleanliness, but Levi was a very disorganized person, especially when he was working. As long as it was all clean and disinfected, he was fine.

Grisha stepped up in front of him and turned to face the raven.

"Well then, today you'll be working on the clothing that was started by your mother last Sunday. Carla ordered a couple of new dresses- and some new additions to Eren's closet. Make sure those are finished and well-done."

Levi nodded, and walked into the room for tailors, taking in what he had to do that day.

"Also, Levi," Grisha sent a menacing glare towards the young raven, "be sure not to make mistakes, _especially_ on Eren's clothing."

"Yes, sir." Levi felt a wave of confusion rush over him. Master Jaeger was rarely this stern- and a death glare like that could only be achieved by someone as fierce as his mother.

With a sigh, Grisha walked away, his large boots thudding against the marble floors of the mansion.

As soon as the sound of Master Jaeger's boots faded away, Levi plopped down onto the floor. The handbag on his shoulder slipped and fell to the ground, spilling out its contents.

Levi turned his head to see what he had to grab for work today and caught a glimpse of something he had never seen before.

It was a picture of his mother in a long, flowing, violet dress, holding an infant with squinting slate-gray eyes.

Levi got a sudden rush of inspiration to make a new dress.

Levi was sewing a dress for Mistress Carla to add to her infinite collection. It was a long, royal purple dress with short ruffled sleeves, a flowing veil and lilac-colored embroidery on the hem and as trim. It required much precision when creating the embroidered sections, and without his mother to give hints, it was a challenge.

He had completed most of the other dresses his mother had started last week- a short, bright orange one with a veil, a navy dress with white accents that drooped to the floor, and a dark, red wine-colored dress that had a large collar. Now he had time to work on his new design. He'd made a written plan that he took from a previous dress plan that was similar to the one he was making now. It included most of Mistress Carla's measurements, which helped him complete the plan much faster.

He thought of this new creation with pride. It was almost exactly like his mother's dress. Levi was sure she would have been proud of him if she'd seen it.

Levi was getting along well until he heard soft music coming from the entryway to the mansion.

It was very faint, and Levi wanted to hear more. He decided to leave the dress for later- it could be finished that afternoon if he worked quickly. Levi left and walked out of the room with walls lined with clothing stands, and into the corridor that led to the entryway.

When you entered the Jaeger mansion, you were greeted by two grand staircases that led to one huge dining hall. The floor was white marble, and the walls glistened from the daily cleaning done by servants. A large chandelier hung high above the people who always stood below it as they entered the beautiful mansion. Levi stepped into this area, and began to figure out where the music was coming from. There was no piano in the entryway, to his disappointment.

The music was coming from the top of the staircases.

Levi and his mother had been denied access to the stairs, and anything above them. They were only allowed to stay in the tailor's room and walk around in the entryway.

The raven didn't think about the consequences he might face if he walked up the stairs. He only cared about the music now.

Luckily for Levi, there were no servants around today, besides the maids, who were currently tending to the Master and Mistress's every need.

He ran up the stairs, being careful not to slip on the marble steps. Levi began to get tired very quickly- not having much food really did have its effects on even the most resilient.

As he neared the top of the stairs, he started to see a grand piano in the dining hall. It was ebony-colored and shined in the light of the chandelier. And sitting there, hunched over the keys with his fingers moving furiously, was Eren.

He wasn't sitting up proudly with a calm and collected look on his face, playing smoothly and with grace. In fact, Eren was the exact opposite. The boy was slouching down while his face was red, strained and looking very frustrated. His fingers pounded the keys, creating terribly loud noises that Levi couldn't believe he mistook for music.

Levi slowly walked up to the young brunette, careful not to startle him. Anger seemed to float around Eren as Levi stepped closer. The raven's heart raced as he put his hand on the brunette's shoulder- from fear or from happiness, Levi did not know. He thought about uttering Eren's name, but the boy turned around before Levi could even try.

"What is it?!"

Eren's voice was filled with annoyance, along with a hint of sadness. His eyes were burning like two lit-up emeralds, but immediately became dark and cloudy. "Levi… I'm sorry…"

He folded his arms on top of the keys, making a horrible combination of notes. Eren then rested his head on top of his arms, and let the sounds fade away. He wanted to hide the tears that had been welling up ever since he found out about what could happen to his family.

Levi could do nothing but watch as Eren broke down right in front of him. The raven sat down beside him and placed his hand on the brunette's back, saying some words of assurance. He knew the brunette was very fragile at the moment, and didn't dare to anger him.

Levi began to pet Eren's hair, brushing strands away from the young man's tear-soaked face. Eren noticed this, and lifted his head. He moved picked up Levi's hand and moved it away from his face, eventually placing it down. Eren then looked at Levi with large, watery eyes and apologized.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Levi. It's just that so much happened in one day…" He wiped his eyes with his arm.

Immediately, Levi cupped Eren's face with his hands, and gently removed one to stroke the crying boy's hair. "Tell me everything, Eren. I'll listen."

Levi knew this could potentially get him fired, but he saw how desperate Eren was for someone to comfort him and listen.

"My mother got into a carriage accident early in the morning. She was going to an art expo when the carriage swerved and tipped over; at least that's what I hear. From what Father says, she's being cared for in her room by Dr. Alert and himself. I hope my father is a good enough doctor to help Mother. But the possibility of her death is just too much." Eren said all of this in a gravelly voice, and was trying extremely hard not to cry. Levi, of course, noticed this, and didn't stop his comforting gestures.

"It's alright, Eren. You don't need to be mad at the world. You just have to notice the good." Levi leaned in and whispered in Eren's ear. "Don't forget that people care about you, brat." The raven hugged the young brunette, and felt Eren immediately loosen up and begin to cry.

Many people of Eren's age hated being comforted in this way, but Eren was an exception- he seemed to _crave_ it. The brunette buried his face between Levi's neck and shoulder, taking in his calming but commanding scent of black tea and sandalwood.

The thought occurred to Levi that Eren's father wouldn't even consider hugging his son, and his poor mother was unable to. Levi wanted to give Eren all of the happiness on the planet right now, and this was the only way Levi could do it at the moment.

As Eren shook with sobs, whining every once in a while and soaking Levi's dress shirt in tears, Levi decided to tell Eren about his similar tragedy.

"Eren, I want you to know that I lost my mother today, in the middle of the night."

Eren's removed himself from his perch on Levi's shoulder. With wide eyes and a genuinely sad expression, he hugged Levi much harder than anytime before.

"I am so, so sorry to hear that…" his voice trailed off as Eren watched Levi burst into tears. Eren listened for a while- such a sad sound didn't deserve to exist. Levi shouldn't have to lose his mother. None of this should have happened. Levi shouldn't even be above the stairs, much less hugging Eren while they poured out their feelings.

Levi took some deep breaths and continued talking. "So I know how you feel, Eren. If there's any way in which I can help you, then feel free to call me over. I am but a tailor, but I'm also a human being who can somewhat express their emotions to others."

The corners of Eren's mouth rose a bit. It wasn't a full smile, but it was enough to lift his mood. Levi was usually so calm and collected. Seeing his face red and blotchy was a gorgeous sight, completely different from his constantly stoic expression on a backdrop of porcelain skin.

Eren was starting to feel a little better about the whole situation. Seeing Levi crawl out of his emotionless masks was very rare, since he was always so focused on his work. But Eren knew this was because of Levi's terrible loss. The situation his mother was in no longer felt significant to him. Levi and his happiness was important now.

The brunette's tears were drying, but the occasional tear kept running down Levi's cheek.

"Thank you for listening to me, Levi. It... really made a difference." Eren lifted his hand and caught a tear that slipped out of Levi's slate-gray eyes.

The raven lifted his head and looked around. Then he realized where he was. Eren was drying his tears while he rested in the brunette's arms. They were sitting on the piano bench, which was at the top of the stairs.

The stairs.

"I really fucked up, didn't I."

Eren didn't understand the statement. He raised one eyebrow and made a barely-noticeable pout. Levi found this very adorable, and almost smiled. "I'm past the stairs. You can see that, right, brat?"

Eren heard footsteps coming from the entryway. They were fast paced- and getting very close.

"We have to go." Eren grabbed Levi's wrist as he cursed under his breath. He dragged the raven along with him and ran through the dining hall, and turned right, towards a huge, dark stairwell. The brunette tried running down the stairs, but tripped and made the rest of the journey in one large jump. Levi was close behind him, sliding down on his ass and getting dust all over his black pants.

Because of his fall, Eren lost Levi's hand.

"Oh my god. Holy shit… Levi, are you hurt? Where are you?" Eren's voice strained a bit, and became weaker. "Levi?" The brunette felt a familiar wave of sadness build up in his throat as his eyes watered.

A small hand patted Eren on the head, and another grabbed his shoulder. The brunette felt Levi use his body as a weight to keep himself steady while getting up. "Don't start crying again, you shitty brat. I'm not dead yet- just a bruise or two."

"Thank god. I was starting to get worried." Eren blushed, embarrassed.

Levi heard the brunette, but couldn't find him. He brushed up against Eren while he searched for the brunette's hand to hold on to. The raven's hands moved along the young man's lean arms, feeling for a hand. They were both panting from the fall, moving air around. Levi got a whiff of some of Eren's cologne. It mainly consisted of pine and citrus, but had a hint of cinnamon that Levi absolutely loved, making him audibly sigh with pleasure. Levi's warm breath touched Eren's neck, and he felt his skin tingle. The brunette thought about Levi sucking on his neck and wrapping his legs around Eren's waist, keeping him down and kissing him senseless, while reaching down with his gorgeous, small hands…

Eren was surprised with how far his thoughts had gone. He was grateful for the darkness of the stairwell- he didn't want Levi to notice his flushed face or embarrassed expression.

Levi finally found Eren's warm hand and grasped it like it was water in a desert. "Are we going to sit here and breath in each other's scents in this cramped stairwell until we die?"

Levi's voice brought Eren back to reality. "Uh, yes. We just need to find the wooden door that should be at the bottom of the stairs. It's probably on the left wall. Push it if you find it." They simultaneously turned left and felt around for a wooden surface until Levi's nails scraped against something.

"I think it's here." He moved his left leg towards Eren, moving it against Eren's waist. "Stand back, brat." Eren let go of the raven's hand and went so far back that he touched the wall opposite of the wooden door.

Levi fucking _kicked open_ the door.

The smell of leaves and saltwater flooded their noses. There wasn't much light coming in through the doors because of the willow grove covering the area. Eren ran back to Levi and grabbed his hand again without paying attention to their intertwined fingers. "That was honestly awesome, Levi." The brunette's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Eren. But don't start thinking I'm some immortal god."

Eren smirked. He was actually starting to see Levi as an unbreakable superhuman- he dealt with his mother's death much better than Eren had with just a small tragedy. He even went to work and interacted with people. Eren barely spoke to anyone that morning, not even his sister, Mikasa.

Eren pushed twigs and leafy branches out of the way, but Levi crawled under most of them. The brunette hardly ever noticed how short Levi was, but it was clearly noticeable now.

They emerged from the dense willow grove, still hand-in-hand. The sound of waves crashing against the shore and gulls flying over their heads enveloped them.

Levi's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"You have enough money to own the ocean, too?!"

Eren couldn't hold on to the raven's hand tight enough to prevent him from running full-speed towards the salty expanse of water.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi had never known that the ocean was just behind Eren's house. The city of Sina seemed like it was further away from the coast- but here he was, standing in front of it. The raven took a long breath, and tried to engrave the scene in his mind.

Owning property by the coast must really take a toll on the mansion. Did the Jaegers really have enough money to pay for so many renovations and repairs? If so, they were richer than Levi could've imagined. If Eren's father earned so much from being a doctor, then Grisha had to be a really fucking talented doctor. Master Jaeger could've also inherited it from his father… but little to nothing was known about the family from before Grisha's rise to the top of society.

The raven wondered if Eren knew anything about his family's past, besides the fact that they were filthy rich.

Levi didn't want to think too much about that, though. The vast and endless ocean was right there, waiting for him.

"I didn't know you had enough money to buy the ocean, too!"

Levi let go of Eren's soft hand and sprinted towards the sea.

"Levi! Wait!" The raven almost didn't notice Eren's calls. The wind flowing through his hair and the salty air transported him somewhere else- somewhere he could be free to live how he wanted to.

Levi needed this.

The raven continued to run, feet kicking up sand that flew into Eren's face as the brunette chased after him. Levi's feet started sinking into the wet sand, and eventually hit the cold water, making him shiver. The raven turned around and saw Eren charging towards him. Quickly, Levi slid out of the way and witnessed the brunette's sad efforts to stop himself from falling face-first into the ocean. Eren made a small splash on impact; little droplets landed on Levi's pale skin, stinging as they ran down his face. That brat could always find a way to annoy him.

"Oi! Eren," the raven exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "make sure to not splash me too much." Levi was frantically wiping off the salty water. He reminded Eren of a cat, hissing at water and grooming itself like crazy.

"It's just some water. Are you afraid of it?" Eren asked teasingly. Levi's face reddened, and Eren took this as a sign of confirmation. The brunette bent over, catching Levi's attention, and placed his hand in the water. He pushed his hand through the ocean towards Levi, sending a tall wall of water to the raven.

The expression Levi made right before the water hit him was priceless.

Eren burst out in laughter when he saw the raven afterward. Levi's hair was plastered to his skin, framing the raven's annoyed eyes. Levi gave the brunette a sharp death-glare.

"You asked for it, brat."

With incredible speed, Levi circled Eren, splashing him over and over again with saltwater. The brunette tried to cover himself with his arms, but Levi was absolutely merciless.

When Levi was sure Eren was soaked, the raven stepped out of the water and ran onto the shore. He stood still and waited for Eren to notice him.

The brunette no longer felt Levi's presence next to him. He opened his eyes and lifted an arm to move away his bangs, which were now hanging over his emerald-green eyes and obstructing his vision.

Levi was standing above him on a small rise, smiling. The raven's face looked completely different from before- he was squinting, and his cheeks rose a bit, highlighting his heart-shaped face. Eren could barely see him, but the brunette could almost swear Levi had dimples.

Motivated to go towards the raven, Eren began to stumble towards Levi, trying to get out of the small basin he had made while getting bombarded with jets of water. He had some trouble, though, as his feet kept sinking into the sand with each step.

One of Eren's feet got pulled in too deep, and the brunette lost his balance. He tried to regain it by placing his hands on the ground, but sadly, there was no ground to grab on to. He touched the sandy bottom, but sank in even more; part of Eren's face was now submerged in saltwater.

Eren struggled to move, but made no progress at all. He tried to sit up; luckily, this action was successful. Yes, half of him was underwater, but he wasn't in danger of drowning.

Eren looked in front of him, and realized he was facing the ocean. It seemed endless- the horizon showed no sign of ending. The brunette stared out into it, mesmerized by the enormity of it all.

Soon, he heard small splashes heading towards him from behind, and was greeted by a pair of small, lithe feet.

"I really hope I won't have to save you every single time you get yourself into a shitty situation."

Smooth hands grabbed Eren's upper body, and pulled him up and out of the water. Then, he was turned around forcefully, eventually facing the silver-eyed man.

"Thanks, Levi. I would've been stuck there for a while if it wasn't for you."

Levi cocked his head. "Were you really stuck? Or were you just waiting for your knight in shining armor to save you again?"

Eren looked away and nodded, silently confirming Levi's thoughts.

"Let's get out of here and dry up."

Levi took Eren's hand and walked up to the dry sand, pulling Eren out of the water after himself. They climbed up the small hill that lay before the sea, which was now tinted purple.

Eren seated himself on top of the hill, but Levi stood for a while longer while looking out towards the horizon. After letting out a sigh, the raven sat down.

The sun was casting red and pink light over the beach, shading the men's faces pink.

"Levi."

The raven responded with a grunt, not taking his eyes off of the sunset.

"Your face changes completely when you smile."

Suddenly, Levi blushed. He lowered his head and mumbled. "Thank you, Eren." The raven continued to look at the landscape. When the sun began to irritate his eyes, Levi pulled his knees towards his torso, hugging them, and wedged his head in the space between his knees.

Eren observed these movements, and grinned. Today, he'd seen Levi's softer side. The raven was capable of smiling, blushing, and making his heart flutter, too- from what, he didn't know. Even curling up into a ball made him feel a rush of affection for Levi. He was seemed so small and vulnerable now, even though he acted cold and emotionless at times.

The brunette turned his head back towards the ocean. He and Levi were dripping wet, and the sun was setting. He was sure he'd get questioned by his father, but Eren could easily make a lie. Lying about Levi would be harder, on the other hand. He left his job, broke rules about where he could go in the mansion, and made physical contact with Eren- all of this could get him fired.

A quiet, soft snore interrupted Eren's train of thought. He turned to face Levi, and was surprised to find the raven sleeping.

Levi was leaning forward in what seemed like an uncomfortable position. Eren tugged the raven towards his chest so he was in a better position. Levi was now leaning against Eren, his head on the brunette's collarbone between his shoulder and chest.

Eren pulled Levi closer, wrapping his arms around the sleeping man. The raven pressed his face into Eren's chest, taking in his warmth. Eren could make out a pleasant expression on Levi's face, which included a small, toothless smile. Levi was just so cute, Eren's heart couldn't take it. He placed his chin atop the raven's head, and sighed.

The sky was now a shade of dark mauve. Levi's quiet breathing was like calming background music, accompanied by the whistling wind.

As the sky lost its last streak of color and succumbed to darkness, the air turned cold along with the wind.

A particularly chilly gust made Levi shiver and wake up. His eyelids fluttered against the damp fabric of Eren's cotton shirt. Levi immediately became aware of his surrounding once he sensed the warm, intoxicating scent of pine and cinnamon. The raven was tempted to cuddle Eren some more, but his worries overpowered this impulse. He sat up and pushed himself away from the brunette, who looked confused. His confusion immediately melted into a peaceful, slightly teasing expression that made Eren's eyes soften.

"It was nice while it lasted." The brunette laughed to himself.

Levi blushed furiously. "Don't go thinking it'll happen again soon, Eren. I rarely let my guard down so much." He tried to cover up his embarrassment. Levi didn't think Eren would betray him or try to kill him in his sleep, but he could never be too cautious. The day had started with a shock, and Eren had numbed Levi's pain. Without pain, Levi was less alert and aware of his problems. This was definitely a problem- but Levi didn't want Eren to be the problem.

With a grunt, Levi tried getting up, but his legs had fallen asleep.

"Shit! First I fall asleep, and now my fucking legs are broken!" Levi was getting more frustrated by the second. It was late, and he wasn't sure how his job as the Jaeger family's tailor was going to turn out.

Eren observed him as the raven stepped forward, wobbling. He smirked, and offered to help.

"I don't need any of your help, dammit!"

Eren stood up, towering over the raven. He looked down on Levi's face with a smug grin. "Would you like me to carry you?"

Levi was amazed at the brunette's kindness. Nobody had really cared for his wellbeing this much.

The raven knew how stubborn he could be when he was frustrated, so he decided to accept Eren's offer.

Eren slipped one hand under Levi's knees, and the other under the raven's arms. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling his head down. He leaned towards the brunette's face, and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you dare drop me."

Eren shivered and nodded. Levi was surprisingly light, which made it easy for the brunette to carry him. They headed towards the mansion, and pushed through the willow grove where they had escaped that morning.

Levi was frustrated with his situation, but quickly accepted his defeat. Being carried by Eren wasn't too bad. He got to feel the rise and fall of the brunette's chest as he clung to Eren. It was actually very comfortable; Levi was getting used to being carried, and started nodding off. He was extremely tired after today, and Eren was so warm and soft…

The smell of the ocean had faded away, and the area was dark and musty. Eren stopped moving. The brunette lowered his arms a bit, and Levi whined.

"You like being carried now, Levi?"

The raven grunted, grabbing Eren's shirt and squeezing it with his fists. "Don't drop me yet."

With a small laugh, Eren gently placed Levi's feet on the ground. After making sure the raven was steady, Eren let go of Levi, leaving just a hand on the small of his back. "Can you stand?"

Levi nodded, and took in his surroundings as his silver eyes adjusted to the dark, revealing that they were back at the bottom of the basement.

Eren started walking up the stairs, and paused, turning to face Levi. he reached out his arm, and the raven took his hand without hesitation. Navigating the dark stairwell made Levi feel uneasy, but Eren eased that fear.

They reached the top of the stairs without tripping or stumbling. As they appeared out from the stairwell, Eren froze.

A young woman with black hair that reached to her shoulders was sitting at the piano. On closer inspection, Levi saw that she was wearing a dark red scarf, and was sitting up straight.

"That's my sister, Mikasa," Eren whispered. He seemed nervous, as if the woman would attack him on sight.

Still holding Levi's hand, Eren inched closer towards Mikasa. He let go of Levi's hand and walked up to her, leaning in towards her face. Levi felt a wave of fear, but quickly realized that Eren was only checking if she was awake.

Eren mouthed, "she's asleep," giving Levi the all-clear to go to him.

Levi was about to say something, but Eren stopped him by pressing a finger against his lips. The raven was startled by this gesture, but knew Eren wasn't implying anything besides staying quiet. The brunette began walking down the large marble stairways, paying special attention to how much noise his shoes made. Levi did the same, holding on to the marble railings to steady himself. Once they reached the bottom, Eren ran towards the front doors. The brunette pulled them open while letting out a grunt, and swung them open far enough to let Levi out. They ran outside, and stood on the front steps while the doors shut behind them.

"Thank you for comforting me, Levi. It really made a difference." Eren smiled nervously and rubbed his neck.

Levi leaned in and hugged Eren. The raven moved his hand to the side of Eren's neck, leaned back, and looked him in the eyes.

"I never thought I'd get to see the ocean in person, or get carried by such a handsome brat."

Levi just realized what he had said. Was this because of Eren? Was he affecting his behavior?

Eren smiled gently, placing his hand over Levi's. "And I'm happy that I got to know you a bit more."

Levi felt let down. He had made such a bold statement, and was given something so average. The raven hid his disappointment, and continued the conversation as if he hadn't just worded his thoughts. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eren."

Levi turned around, stepping onto the cement path that led from the Jaeger mansion to the most populated area of Shiganshina. He began speed-walking, trying to leave his embarrassment behind.

He was stopped one more time by the brat. "I can't wait to see your beautiful face again, Levi!" Eren was waving furiously, grinning from ear to ear. Pale moonlight illuminated Eren's bright, glowing eyes, visible even from so far away.

Levi's heart raced. Did Eren really mean it?

The raven denied Eren's words, making himself believe it was just a slip of the tongue.

But his soul knew that Eren wasn't just messing with him.

As Levi walked down the path, he realized that he didn't know what to do. He could visit Shiganshina Station and go back to Sina, and face his home. But Levi was also capable of spending the night on the streets of Shiganshina- he'd done it before when his mother had to work through the night.

The raven decided to go home. He could see what Kenny was up to at his house.

With a slower pace than before, Levi headed to Shiganshina Station, towards home.

But it felt like home was behind him, where he left the green-eyed man.


End file.
